dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing (TV Series)
Nightwing is a TV series based on the DC comics character of the same name. Cast Main Ian Somerhalder as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing Emma Roberts as Barbara Gordon/Oracle Nathan Stewart-Jarrett as Luke Fox/Batwing Jane Levy as Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire Recurring Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne/Batman Logan Lerman as Timothy "Tim" Drake/Robin Jessica De Gouw as Cassandra Cain/Batgirl Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Episodes Season One #"Pilot"-A candidate running for Mayor is murdered by a man in a black and orange mask, so Nightwing begins an investigation. However, Bruce doesn't think Dick can handle himself in Bludhaven, so he sends over Luke Fox to watch him. It becomes clear that Dick doesn't like Luke, due to the reason he was sent over. However, Dick does accept Luke's help after he finds out the identity of the man in the mask. The man's name is Deathstroke, and he is an assassin who just showed up a few years ago and quickly grew to become one of the most feared people on Earth. However, Dick doesn't care about this, and swears that he is going to hunt down and defeat Deathstroke. In a flashback, Dick remembers seeing Barbara Gordon be shot by the Joker, who was attempting to drive James Gordon mad. #"The Man in the Mask"-With Luke's help, Dick tracks down Deathstroke, and goes after him. Dick gets in to Deathstroke's hideout by wearing a hoodie to cover his face. While in there, Deathstroke gets a speech that reveals many things. Including the fact he was trained by the army, was turned in to a super human, he has three children, one of which had their vocal cords slit, after that his wife divorced him, and that he blames the people who made him a super human for this. He also reveals the people he is hunting down were responsible for him becoming a super human. After this, Dick reveals himself and the two fight, with it ending in Deathstroke winning. He leaves Dick for dead, but Dick is saved by Batman. Later, Bruce reveals that he is sending someone else over to help Dick, much to Dick's anger. However, it quickly stops when he finds out the person Bruce is sending is Barbara Gordon. #"Ashes To Ashes"-Barabra and Dick have a catch were it is revealed they used to date. Barbara then shows Dick a case of a fireman who died in a fire, with people thinking it was murder. Dick and Barbara agree they have to investigate. Dick visits the Fire Chief and interrogates him, when, all of a sudden, a man in a fire-proof suit breaks in, trying to burn the Chief. Dick manages to save the Chief, but the criminal gets away. Later, Barabra reveals that the man who was burned was in the same building as the Fire Chief, meaning the killer most likely wants to murder the Fire Chief. Barbara then reveals their main suspect, Garfield Lynns. Dick manages to get Lynns and the Cheif in the same room, with Dick demanding Lynns admit, when all of a sudden, the killer breaks in and kills Lynns. The killer attempts to murder the Chief once again, but Dick manages to stop him again, this time finally capturing him. He is revealed as Ted Carson, the Fire Chief's nephew, who the Chief left everything in the will. Carson is taken to jail, swearing revenge on Dick. Meanwhile, it is revealed Luke is working on his own project. #"Hunter V Hunted"-Luke's project is found out by Dick, much to Luke's annoyance, since he wanted it to be a surprise. Never the less, Luke shows up his "Batwing" armor, which doubles Luke's strength and speed, with it also being able to fly. Luke's new Batwing suit comes in handy when Floyd Lawton comes to town, wanting to prove to his old rival, Deathstroke, he can kill Nightwing. Meanwhile, Barbara deals with her own villain when her brother, James Gordon, Jr., breaks in to her home, wanting to kill her for helping put him in jail. In the end, Dick and Luke manage to defeat Lawton, and Barbara knocks her brother out with a lamp. Both Jr. and Lawton are taken to jail, but a woman comes up to them and claims she can get their sentence reduced if they join her program. #"The Reaper"-Joe Chill, the man who killed Bruce Wayne's parents, is dead. He was killed in prison after being arrested by James Gordon and Batman. Almost no one mourns his death, but Dick wishes that he died another way. At the same time, a villain known as the Reaper shows up in Bludhaven and begins hunting down everyone who was connected to Chill and killing them. Nightwing tracks the Reaper down and confronts hin. However, instead of speaking with Dick, Reaper just charges towards him and begins fighting. Reaper defeats Dick and escapes. Later, Dick, Barbara and Luke begin investigating Reaper, with Barbara trying to mach his voice with every person in Gotham. Eventually, her computer matches with someone, and everyone is shocked at who it is. Later, the Reaper is ready to kill yet another man, when Nightwing shows up again. The two fight again, with it ending in Dick knocking Reaper down and taking off Reaper's mask. Dick then reveals the Reaper's real name to be Joe Chill, Jr. Dick explains his theory of why Jr is doing this, claiming he's grief stricken and doesn't know what to do, so he decided to get reveange for his father. Dick asks Reaper if this is the case, but Reaper slashes Dick's face and jumps out of a window. Dick looks down and sees Reaper laying down there, not moving. After this, Reaper is taken away by an ambulance, with a doctor telling Nightwing that Reaper's body will heal, but his mind will never. #"Robin"- #"Sword of Shiva"- #"The Alien"- #"The Terminator"- #"Metamorphosis"- #"We Are Robin"- #"Night of the Ninja"- #"Burn"- #"Suicide Mission"- #"Dodge"- #"Batgirl"- #"Man of Bats"- #"Anarky"- #"Wanted"- #"Vengeance"- #"Last Stand"- #"No More"- Category:TV Series